nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mario/quotes
These are quotes said by Mario. Quotes From the games *"It's a-me, Mario!" * "Hello!" *"Thank you so much for playing my game!" *"Wa-hoo!" *"Oh yeah!" *"Mario time!" * "Lucky!" * "Hoo hoo! Just what I needed!" * "Spin! Hammer! Fire! Jump!" *"A-wa-wa-wa-wa-wa!" * "Maaama-hoo-ha-hoo, wow-wow!" *"Let's-a go!" *"Here we go!" * "Yes! I'm the winner!" *"Luigi!" * "Babies!" *"Niiiiiintendo! Wahoo!" *"Mario Kart Wii! Wahoo!" *"Mario Kart....7!" * "Hey! Come back here! You big-a monkey!" *"Let's-a go, little guys!" *"Way to go!" *"Oh, you! It's all you baby!" * "We did it! Good job little guy." *"Don't forget to thank Mr. Miyamoto!" * "Ah, that Charles Martinet...nice Italian boy." *"Here I go!" *"Nice of the princess to invite us over a picnic, eh Luigi?" *"So long, King Bowser!" *"Mama Mia!" *"New Super Mario Brothers Wee-hee!" *"Super Mario 3D Land!" *"Thanks for playing! Way to go!" *"Thanks for-a playing my-a game!" * "Super Mariooo Sunshine! Hoo hoo!" *"Super Mariooo Galaxy!" *"Welcome! Welcome, new galaxy!!!" *"Super Mario Galaxy! Wahoo!" *"Hoo hoo! This way!" * "Oh, yeah! Heee-yaaaahhhh!!" From the cartoons *"Hey, maybe we'll see you on PBS!" *"Ah, worthless Koopa junk!" *"Hey! Where'd you learn how to ride a bike!?" *"Sorry we can't stay and chat with you goons, but we have a race to win!" *"Hey, King Koopa! You can at least say goodbye!" *"Get back here, Koopa! Don't you know vegetables are good for you?" *"Catfish pizza? This may be a first, but I'm not hungry!" *"Wake up, Luigi! The only time plumbers sleep on the job is when we're working by the hour." *"C'mon Luigi, let's see what this Guernsey can earnsie!" *"Now go home and eat some vegetables, Dr. Mario's orders!" *"Dr. Mario says that Captain N & Super Mario Bros. World will return!" *"Don't worry, Princess, we'll find little Oogtar soon - it's almost past his bedtime!" *"C'mon, I'll help you sink your teeth into some delicious Koopameat." *"Nice try, Koopa, but it's gonna take a lot more than a silly party hat to make me... Koop-masters, your wish is my command." *"Kooky, give ol' Koopa a Koop where it really counts!" *"Whoops! I just invented the tossed salad!" *"No more clowning around, Koopa! You're Kooped up!" *"is having a coffin spell!" *"A Mario Brother never says 'can't', Luigi!" *"I never saw so many tonsils in all my life!" *"Brave men die a single death; cowards marry fish-head mermaids!" *"Uh, excuse my brother, he gets nervous around guys six times bigger than him!" *"My brother's been turned into an egg, and now these wretched reptiles want us to play football with my brother as the ball! I mean, what's the kingdom comin' to?!" From comics *"Life is a game, kid! It all depends on how you play!" *"Tea hea... I mean, tee hee!" *"Oops. I meant to do that." *"I wish Luigi were here, I could blame him!" *"We can fix anything if there's spaghetti involved!" *"Oh, no! The Princess is being forced to listen to a debate by two Fryguys about the names for the little things on the end of your shoelaces!" *"Stay away, you guys. I overslept, and I have to save the Princess!" *"When the going gets tough, the tough read Dirk Drain-Head!" *"Get your grimy meat hooks off of my mag, Luigi!" *"Why do salesmen always have such bouncy personalities?" *"But I've got drains to drain! Clogs to unclog! Remember... the noble always comes through? Besides, this coat is turning my hair brown!" *"Sticky juice! The stickier the sauce, the better I like it!" *"Oh no! It's a pipe-o-rama!" From the movie *"No woman can resist the charm of a Mario." *"You better get a lawyer or get us out of this chicken coop!" *"What my brother is trying to say, is he doesn't know what to say." Dialogue :Luigi: I just hope this crazy plan of yours works! :Mario: My crazy plans always work! ---- :Luigi: Now we'll never get back to Brooklyn. :Mario: Take it easy, Luigi, things could be worse! :Luigi: We're trapped in a dungeon, about to be executed! How could things get any worse? :Mario: Well for one thing, the roof could fall until it flattens us like a pizza. :ceiling stars lowering :Toad: Very uncool, dudes; the ceiling is lowering! :Mario: Or the room could fill with water until we all drown like rats! :room starts filling with water :Peach: We've gotta get out of here! :Mario: Hey, I could think of another way things could be worse! :Luigi: Mario, please! Don't say another word! ---- :Luigi: See? We're here ahead of time. We got a-half an hour till chow. :Mario: Half an hour!? I could starve by then! ---- :Luigi: What's Tryclyde gonna do with that net, Mario? :Mario: He's not going fishin'; that's for sure, Luigi! ---- :Bowser: Know what I'm gonna do with you buttinskies? :Mario: Say you're sorry and let us go? ---- :Luigi: 200 years prison!? What're we gonna do!? :Mario: Don't worry, because I doubt we're gonna live 200 years, Luigi! ---- :Luigi: Hey Mario! You sure you know what you're doing? :Mario: Sure, I'm doing 60 miles an hour! ---- :Peach: Guys, you've been tricked! This race was one of Koopa's traps! :Toad: Yeah, the bill collect after my mushroom hide was just a phony! :Luigi: You mean I risked my neck for nothing!? :Mario: You mean I wasted my tomato sauce!??! ---- :Mario: Luigi, do you like pancakes? :Luigi: Yeah, I love 'em. Why? :Mario: Because if we don't think of something fast, that's what we're going to be squashed into! ---- :Luigi: Mario, have I ever told you that you drive me crazy? :Mario: That's great! Dirk drives his brother crazy too! ---- :Luigi: Ah, there we go, the valves are tightened. :Mario: Tightened? I thought we were loosening them! ---- :Bowser: A circus isn't a circus without a dinosaur-taming act! :Mario: Uh, how about a chipmunk-taming act instead? ---- :Bowser: And who's gonna stop me? Your plumber pals ran out on you, remember? :Mario: Wrong again, lizard-breath! :Luigi: I thought we were gonna sneak up on him, Mario. :Mario: I forgot. Category:Quotes Category:Mario quotes